Go Ha Jin Who?
by PixelButterfly
Summary: Part 2 of 5 of my Birthday Bash! Wang So is forced to go to a Go Ha Jin concert by his friends. He didn't expect to meet his soulmate there... nor did he expect her to be the one singing onstage. Fluff and more fluff :)


**It's my birthday, so here's fluffy SoSoo to make up for Part 1. :)**

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun! Chul Soo's brother's friend is one of the stage producers for the shoe so we have front row tickets!"

Wang So gave his friend a dry look. He glared at the three other friends that eagerly waited outside the glass partition, standing in the parents' area and guffawing at each others' jokes.

The taekwondo coach shook his head for the fifth time, shouldering his backpack and shutting the lights off around his dojang. He adjusted his black t-shirt and jeans, running an exasperated hand through his still-drying hair. "You said we were going to hang out at a PC bang and play League of Legends. Why are you suddenly dragging me to a concert?"

"Because Chul Soo's brother's friend got us front-row tickets to Go Ha Jin! This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing!"

So exited his dojang and motioned for his friends to do the same. Once the rowdy group was out of the gym, he locked the doors and released a long sigh when two different arms went around his shoulders. "Wang So, you're coming with us to the concert. We're in the front row so we'll see her up close."

"I bought a lightstick just for today!" declared Kim Jin Woo. So remained silent, relinquishing his tired body to his buddies' rough jostles. He knew there was no fighting or running. It was four to one- and even though he was a black belt, So was tired from working. He resigned himself to attending the concert, not even protesting when he was shoved into the backseat of Woo Hyuk's car.

"At least buy me dinner before you fuck me over," So grumbled, uncomfortably squished between Jin Woo and Chul Soo. _Because you might run if we give you a window seat,_ had been their excuse.

He did not expect the roll of kimbap that smacked his forehead. So leered at the back of Ji Ho's head as their friends laughed and high-fived each other. "From your favorite shop," Woo Hyuk called. So picked the roll off of his lap and tested it in his hand, wondering if he could bludgeon his friend and run.

"I wonder how short Go Ha Jin's skirt will be."

"Do you think she'll sing songs from her new album?"

"Her first album was so sad- I'm glad she's doing better now- her music is so much happier now!"

Thinking against his escape, So silently munched on his dinner. It would take too much energy to try to run.

He had heard of Go Ha Jin before. She was a famous singer that had risen to the top of Korean music charts after her debut album- a collection of songs even more depressing than the last- was created after she had woken from a coma. She was the nation's darling… and unfortunately, So did not care about her. He preferred rap or EDM over soft ballads and mopey songs about waiting for her lost love to find her in her next life.

Their group arrived at the venue and Chul Soo wore the widest grin on his face as he immediately tore his t-shirt off to reveal a bright pink tank top with _I HEART GHJ_ written on it in white letters. So wondered if it would be rude to vomit.

He followed silently, glaring at the other concert-goers. A healthy mix of teenagers and middle-aged men made their way to the venue where the twenty-something singer would perform that evening.

True to Chul Soo's word, they were seated in the front row, directly in front of the stage. So did not hide that he was impressed with their seats. There was no way any of them could afford five front row tickets to Go Ha Jin, so he decided to make the most of his newly changed evening schedule and enjoy what he could.

So purchased a can of beer because he would not be driving, tore open a package of salted peanuts, and watched the sun set.

He wondered what Go Ha Jin looked like. Usually, concerts displayed photos of the singer, but So had been too busy gaping at Chul Soo's tank top that he had completely forgotten to look.

The moon rose in the night sky and So swatted a mosquito away from him.

The sound of music drove his attention away from the pesky bug and towards the artfully decorated stage. So glanced around the fake cherry blossoms that fluttered down the LED screens.

A pop beat and lively tune began to play on the speakers and So raised his eyebrows when his friends stood in their seats and immediately began cheering, their loud shouts becoming one with the din that echoed around the packed arena.

"Damn," So muttered. He sat in his seat and continued to watch the stage, nodding his head to the light voice that began singing with the accompaniment. The singer had yet to take the stage, but So assumed he must have heard her music while at the grocery store or in coffee shops, because something about her light, airy voice seemed familiar.

He liked her voice even if her music did not particularly match his taste.

When the singer appeared from the center of the stage, So closed his eyes in a wince as his friends lost their minds. Loud shouts and proclamations of love left his rowdy friends' mouths and when So opened his eyes, Go Ha Jin was turning to a different part of the stage, singing and dancing as her fans screamed.

So listened to the first song without so much as getting a glimpse of her face. All he saw was a white blouse and leather jacket, her gray shorts showing off long, toned legs.

But when the second song began, she turned towards center-stage and So's crossed arms fell limp by his sides when he took in the large eyes, small nose, and pink lips of a woman he knew from a very long time ago.

"Soo-yah," he whispered.

His heart thudded in his chest and So breathed deeply, unable to take his eyes off of the smiling woman that danced on stage, a pink mic in her hand and a graceful smile on her lips.

A flood of memories left his heart aching and his mouth open in shock. He stared at the sole woman he had ever loved in his past life. Go Ha Jin? Hae Soo? Who was she?

Standing in his seat, So waved an arm to get her to notice him. He shouted for her, but his voice was lost in the crowds. So watched with desperation, hoping- begging for her to glance his way.

For an entire hour, So tried in vain to get Soo to look at him, but standing with a group of loud fanboys, So imagined he was not doing himself any favors.

Before he decided to move to a different spot, So suddenly found himself staring into the singer's eyes.

Go Ha Jin gasped into her mic and So knew she had seen him. He reached a hand out to her, but he was to far to even dream of touching her. So nodded to her, pushing against the barrier that prevented him from going to her. "Soo-yah," he called.

The singer's mouth opened and So smiled, nodding his head and encouraging her.

He watched as she pressed a hand to her lips before composing herself and smiling. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to see me tonight!" she said into her microphone.

"Oh my God, she's looking at me," Woo Hyuk shouted. So glared as his friend obsessed over _his_ woman, swallowing the urge to kick him and declare that Go Ha Jin was his.

Watching Soo, So smiled when she sat down onto the stage and smiled at him. "This last song is for someone very special to me," she said into her mic. Her voice slightly wavered and she took a moment to breathe before beaming again. "It's called Through The Night-"

A cheer rang out and So discreetly elbowed Jin Woo when his friend screamed that he loved Ha Jin.

"Someone very close to me inspired this song and… I think that person is with me tonight."

Sitting back in his seat, So sighed in relief. His heart ached to be with Soo, but he smiled as she continued to perform, her eyes never leaving his. She was in her element and he was a spectator.

He did not need to worry; their eyes had met and she had seen him.

Lyrics about remembering and longing, searching and loving reached So's ears. Swallowing his tears, he listened to a love song sung entirely to him. His eyes never left Soo's and she remained rooted to where she sat, her gaze only for him.

The song ended too quickly; the concert was over in an instant. So watched the lights on the stage dim and Soo walked off the stage, her finale leaving a warm feeling in the hearts of her audience… except one.

Wang So wanted more. He wanted to see her.

"That was amazing!" Jin Woo shouted, hugging Chul Soo and thanking him for the tickets.

"She looked at me!" Chul Soo whispered.

"She looked straight at me!" Ji Ho declared, throwing a fist into the air.

"Why does So look like he's about to throw up?"

"Yo, bro, are you alright?"

So brushed his friends off and remained planted in his seat as the audience shuffled out of the arena. He needed to see her- she would come to see him. He was sure she recognized him.

His head was eerily blank, judging by the number of memories that had just penetrated his thoughts. Instead of dwelling on the past, he just thought about the beautiful woman whose smile and voice had triggered only adoration in him.

"So, we have to go. The concert's ove-"

"Sir!"

So's head snapped up as a harried looking man ran towards him, a headset around his neck and a clipboard in his hand.

Standing, So patted his friends' shoulders and thanked them for inviting him as they stared. "Hyung!" Chul Soo called to the stage manager.

The stage manager gave Chul Soo a little nod before turning towards So. "Sir, I've been told to bring you backstage immediately. If you don't mind-"

"Wait, hyung! Can we go?" asked Chul Soo. So narrowed his eyes as his friends attempted to wheedle their way into his meeting with Soo. He prepared a rebuke, but was stopped when the stage manager shook his head.

"Only this gentleman's seat was chosen. I'm sorry, Chul Soo."

"I'll take a bus home. You guys go without me," So said to his friends. He did not know which bus to even take, but his disgruntled buddies slowly nodded and patted his shoulder, eventually smiling and telling him to take lots of pictures.

His buddies wrapped him into hugs and So blinked when Ji Ho smacked a mint into his mouth. He recoiled at the initial blow, but So rolled the candy over his tongue, tasting its cool sweetness.

Munching on the mint, So stared at his friend and blinked.

"You can't meet a goddess with beer-breath, asshole," Ji Ho snapped with a smirk.

The guys left and So hurried behind the stage manager, evading people working to dismantle the stage, and speeding through the background semantics that made a concert run. Backstage was a maze of PDs, workers, equipment managers, and other people whose jobs titles evaded So. He did not focus on the details. Instead, he followed the man that would take him to his Soo.

"She's expecting you," the stage manager said when they arrived in front of a white door. Before So could ask a question, the stage manager hurriedly covering his ears with his headset and shouting into his intercom.

The whole ordeal was too fast, but So stared at the door and breathed deeply, calming his racing heart. He thought about the song Soo had sung to him.

Gently knocking on the door, So reached for the knob and twisted it, feeling the cold metal turn.

He stepped into the dressing room and exhaled when he saw her.

The door shut behind him, but So was already rushing towards her, wrapping her in his arms and clutching her small frame close. "Soo-yah!"

Her arms were equally tight around his middle and So felt tears roll down his cheeks as she whispered his title. "Hwangjanim."

Gazing down at her, So drank in the sight of her. Tears fell from Soo's eyes and gently, her hand caressed his cheek. "How did you find me?" she asked, her voice cracking. "My prince, how…"

Holding her pale hand, So nudged his forehead against hers and shook his head. "This was fate, my love."

Leaning close, So closed his eyes.

Their lips met, and their embrace tightened. So kissed the woman he loved, tears sliding down his face as he finally realized his vow was complete. They had found each other.

Introductions were exchanged. So sat on the sofa in the dressing room, holding Soo on his lap and nuzzling close to her as she explained that she was Go Ha Jin in this life. He listened to her story, absorbing the details of her drowning, her coma, and her rehabilitation.

In return, he told her of his life and how much it differed from the one he had in Goryeo. He was no longer royalty or feared or hated. Instead, he was just a citizen. He operated a taekwondo dojang and worked to train young people in the martial arts.

"So it was you that brought me into this world," he sighed after kissing Soo again.

"I think you and I are always meant to share worlds, my dear king," Soo murmured.

Shaking his head, So wiped the tears that fell from Soo's lovely eyes. "Not a king," he murmured. "My name is Wang So in this life. I'd like you to call me that… Ha Jin."

So was perplexed when Ha Jin also shook her head. "To you, I am Hae Soo. I may be Go Ha Jin to everyone else, but… just for you, I'd like to be Soo again."

Their lips met and So nodded, agreeing to her request.

"May I take you to my home, Mr. Wang?" Soo asked softly. Her hands carded through his hair and So smiled as her lips pecked his.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

So woke up in a bed much larger than his own, warm as he exited the best of dreams. "Hae Soo," he mumbled.

Reaching an arm out, So smiled when he realized it had not been a dream.

He tiredly looked down at his naked body and then to his right, chuckling at the sight of long tendrils of black hair peeking out from a white cocoon of blankets. The night before, they had taken a chauffeured car back to one of the largest buildings in Gangnam. So would never have dreamed of affording an apartment like the one Soo had led him to, but when she had pushed him down onto the bed, all thoughts had departed from his mind.

 _We had sex,_ So thought. Most of the night had been spent relearning each other's bodies and speaking about their lives. So lost count of the number of times he had kissed Soo.

He had made love to her throughout the night. Their first time was hot and rough; they both needed to feel each other, and the suddenness of their reunion had only heightened their desire. Their second time had been slow and careful. Having sated their initial wants, they then had the time to love and hold, bodies connecting with careful and deliberate movements.

So ran his fingers through the long hair that splashed over the pillow beside his, opening his arms and unravelling the mass of sheets that kept Soo away from him.

When he finally untangled enough blankets to see his lover, So pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead, covering both their bodies with the covers. "Good morning, my queen," he whispered.

Soo mumbled under her breath but So smiled when her arm wrapped around his torso, her leg curling against his. "Mmm... so tired," Soo moaned.

Gazing down at the mess of dark hair that partly covered Soo's sleeping pout, So kissed her cheek again before laying back against the pillows and cuddling closer. "Sleep more," he said. "I'll hold you."

Soo's eyes fluttered open and So tilted his head so that they were eye-to-eye. He peered at the sleepy grimace on his lover's face, her pursed lips looking perfect for a kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Soo grumbled.

Lazily, their lips met and So ran his knuckles down Soo's soft stomach. Her hand moved to palm his groin and So pulled back to smirk at the sleepy woman beside him. He made a bemused face at her closed eyes, chuckling at her pleased expression. "I want morning sex since you woke me up," Soo said, her eyes still closed.

Leaning over his woman, So kissed her again. "How could I ever say no to you?" he sighed. "My needy, sleepy queen."

Kissing her lips once more, So dove beneath the blankets to kiss the rest of her. He could hear Soo's giggles when he nibbled on her throat.

* * *

So sat in the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his lower half, watching Soo move around with her hair wrapped in a towel and his t-shirt covering her petite body. "Morning ramen? A favorite of mine," So called as she stirred the pot with chopsticks.

"I need to restock my fridge," Soo said back. So watched with a hand beneath his chin, admiring the way Soo looked in his clothes. "Yesterday was the last leg of my tour, so I have some time to myself to take a break… hang out with you…"

"Won't your boyfriend complain?" So joked. He smirked at Soo when she rolled her eyes.

"As of now, the position is yours if you want it."

She set the pot down in front of him and So pulled her between his legs, smirking at her little pout. "I would very much love to take the position," he murmured.

After accepting her kiss, Soo took the seat beside him and So let her have the first bite. Soo slurped the ramen before pushing the pot towards him and munching happily. So grinned and kissed her full cheek before turning to also take a bite of ramen.

Collecting a heap of noodles against his chopsticks, he slurped them into his mouth and tipped his head back to release the hot air that scalded the roof of his mouth. "Careful!" Soo chided. "It's hot!"

Chewing, So chuckled when Soo hit his thigh. "You could have burnt your mouth!"

She reached to take the pot away and immediately took her turn with the noodles, eating her next bite.

"Thank you for caring about my mouth," So said once he had swallowed his ramen. Soo wrinkled her nose at him before kissing his cheek.

"It's because it's the only one I can kiss. I need your mouth in tip-top condition." She spoke with a hand covering her full mouth, letting her voice echo inside her palm.

"You sound like a serial killer," So remarked as he took the ramen back.

"Get out of my house," Soo said with a giggle, attempting to snatch the ramen from him. So made a face at her before leaning in to place a kiss to her lips. Their fight over the ramen ended and Soo relinquished her hold on the pot.

Taking the food back, So attempted to eat but was rudely interrupted when his girlfriend sat down onto his lap, straddling him. So chuckled when Soo's arms wrapped around him. Laying his forehead onto her shoulder, he laughed at ner antics. "Let me eat, woman!"

"No. You called me a serial killer."

Holding Soo's hips, So made a face at her before turning when the doorbell rang. Soo slid off of his lap with a little hum and So followed her as she made for the front door. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked, frowning.

Soo bounced through the house and So trailed in her wake. "Nope! My manager is just dropping off some things I told him to buy."

Frowning at the thought of another man in Soo's life, So pursed his lips when Soo went to the house intercom and told the man at the door to leave the bags by the door. She thanked him for coming so early.

"No problem, Ha Jin-ssi. Rest well!"

Soo turned to him and So raised an eyebrow when his girlfriend rocked on the tips of her toes. Her arms went around his shoulders and he sighed, falling to her cute expression. "Can you get that for me?" she asked. "I'm not presentable."

"You think I, the random man in a towel in your apartment at eight in the morning, am more presentable than you?" he asked. Sighing, So accepted a long kiss from Soo, her lips caressing his. "Fine," he agreed.

Walking past the shoes closet, So opened the front door and frowned at the large bags that sat by a newspaper. Picking them up, he returned inside and set them down in the living room. "What's in the bag?" he asked, watching as Soo undid the towel trapping her hair and shook her semi-wet hair out.

"Morning-after clothes for you," she said, stepping over to his side. So peered at the bag with designer initials stamped onto it in bold letters and shook his head. Soo's slender arms wrapped around his waist and So continued to shake his head. "Because I refuse to let the love of my life endure a walk of shame."

"I can't take these."

"They're my way of telling you to leave your clothes because they're mine now," Soo murmured. "I got your sizes from the tags on your clothes, so they should all fit. I had my manager buy these all last night."

So reached for the bag and picked it up, tearing the tissue paper out of it. He removed the excess packaging and reached in, pulling out a pair of normal-looking jeans. Aside from the designer logo on the back tag, they were a regular pair of pants.

The next piece of clothing to come out was a pair of bright pink boxers. So made a face as Soo giggled. A snort left him and So nodded, turning to press a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm guessing you won't let me leave for work unless I wear these," he murmured.

"Ugh, I wish you'd stay, but your taekwondojang needs you."

The next bag gave way to a white t-shirt and a hoodie. So shook his head when he also found a belt and a pair of socks. "Hae Soo," he muttered. So wondered if he should even ask how much money she had spent to have this designer clothing brought to him in a single night. So knew that his meager salary as a taekwondo instructor would never allow him the leisure to buy a t-shirt he imagined was well in the hundreds of thousands of won.

"Wang So, you're my man. Plus, this shirt smells like you so I want it. And your jeans are mine now. I'm gonna wear them."

Forgetting his initial annoyance, So laughed at the thought of Soo rolling the hems of his jeans up and pulling them to her hips, tying them in place with a belt. He imagined it would not be the worst thing to give Soo his clothes… but he refused to let her think she would get away with such an obviously expensive purchase.

In the end, he lost the battle. So dressed in the clothes Soo bought for him and reluctantly thanked her for the overpriced clothing. "Now that I'm on break, I can go to your neighborhood and see you," Soo declared happily.

Nodding, So invited her to his home, writing his address down for her as well as the location of his dojang. He told her his phone number and received hers as well, taking the time to follow her on social media and allow her to follow him as well.

 _gohahahajin is now following you!_ said his phone.

 _wangso1234 is now following you!_ said Soo's phone.

So chuckled at Soo's five million Instagram followers compared to his private account's twelve. "Well, I guess I can add a star to the people I know."

He smiled when Soo's lips pressed to his cheek. "Come by and see me whenever you want. Do you want to come to my place tonight? Or should I come back here?"

"I want to go yo your place. I'll make you dinner since I'm free for the next few weeks."

Nodding, So turned and kissed Soo's forehead. "I love you, Soo-yah."

"I love you, So-ssi."

Before he left, So took a moment to look over Soo, drinking in the sight of her in his t-shirt. Her wet hair was still loose around her shoulders and So ran his fingers through the damp strands before kissing his girlfriend. "A thousand years and here you are," he murmured.

"A thousand years and I can love you freely," Soo replied. She leaned upwards and So kissed her again. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Text me, okay?" So asked, circling his thumb and index finger. He grinned when Soo copied his gesture.

"Okay!"

Locating the elevator was easy. So found the golden doors and pressed the button to go down. He glanced around the other houses, noting Soo had four neighbors. He assumed their houses looked exactly like Soo's- large, spacious, and occupied by only one person.

When the doors opened, So blinked at the sight of a famous rapper leaning against the far wall. He stepped into the elevator and noticed he wore the same sweatshirt as the rapper did. So tried not to stare at the person whose music he listened to religiously. He tried not to notice too hard that he and Dok2 _wore the exact same sweatshirt._

"Are you a new neighbor?" Dok2 asked. So turned to face the rapper and shook his head.

"Just visiting my girlfriend," he said.

The rapper nodded and scratched his chin. So averted his gaze and coughed when the double doors opened to the ground floor.

Walking out of one of the most lavish buildings in the country, So stared at the street and sighed. His life had gone from normal to wonderfully weird in a matter of hours… all because of his pop star girlfriend.


End file.
